Eine geschickte Verdrehung der Wahrheit
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Minerva und Hermine und wie mit einem kleinen geschickte Verdrehung der Wahrheit hier und da wurden sie zu einer Familie.


**Wir danken Ihnen, Kesja, try-to-believe und July96 für die Übersetzung dieser für mich. Ich hoffe, Sie alle genießen es.**

**-0-**

Minerva beobachtete, wie die Erstklässler nach der Stunde ihre Sachen zusammen packten. Sie waren ein annehmbarer Haufen Kinder, dass einzige wirkliche Problem, welches sie sah, war die Spannung, die sich bereits zwischen Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter zeigte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Natürlich hoffte sie nur, dass, wenn sich die Geschichte wiederholte, es nicht so schlimm werden würde wie zwischen Mr. Black und Severus, denn weitere sieben Jahre mit so etwas würden sie schneller altern lassen, als es ihr lieb war.

Als sie zuschaute, wie alle aus dem Raum hetzten, begierig darauf, rechtzeitig zum Essen zu kommen, fiel ihr Blick auf die gemächlichen Bewegungen eines jungen Mädchens in der ersten Reihe.

Sie war ein merkwürdiges kleines Ding mit ihren buschigen Haaren und den leicht übergroßen Vorderzähnen. Minerva wusste, dass sie in ein paar Jahren wohl da raus wachsen würde, aber sie wusste auch, wie grausam Kinder sein konnten, besonders wenn sie versuchten, mit neuen Situationen klar zu kommen. Selbst die Reinblüter waren noch dabei ihren Platz zu finden, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für einen Muggelgeborenen sein musste, der bis vor 11 Wochen noch nicht einmal wusste, dass Magie existierte. Obgleich sie sich rühmte, die stoische Leiterin des größten Hauses der Schule zu sein, war Minerva, ungeachtet des Gemunkels, nicht herzlos.

Sie sorgte sich wirklich sehr um ihre Jungen, und mit der diesjährigen Aufnahme von Harry Potter in ihr Haus war sie ein bisschen aufmerksamer mit ihren neuen Schülern. Dabei war Miss Granger gewiss die Außenseiterin. Sie schien glücklicher zu sein, ihre Zeit mit lesen zu verbringen, als mit sonst etwas und Minerva konnte nicht anders, sich etwas darüber zu freuen. Bislang hatte sie bewiesen, eine sehr fähige Schülerin zu sein und mit der richtigen Anleitung könnte sie eine sehr mächtige Hexe werden.

Beinahe ohne es zu bemerken, bewegte Minerva sich vorwärts und lehnte sich beiläufig an die Vorderseite ihres Pultes.

„Und, wie kommen Sie so zurecht, Miss Granger?", fragte sie im Plauderton. Hermine sah ein wenig geschockt aus bei der Frage und Minerva zögerte leicht, fragte sich, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte.

„Ähm, gut, danke", antwortete das Mädchen und stand nun mit ihrer Schultasche vor der Brust umklammert da, beinahe wie eine Art Schild.

„Ihre Schularbeiten sind außergewöhnlich und es ist wirklich sehr erfrischend, mal einen Schüler zu sehen, der etwas lernen will!", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und entlockte Hermine ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass wenn sich jemand die Zeit nimmt, dir etwas beizubringen, du alles tun solltest, um es auch zu lernen!", antwortete Hermine mit einem Schulterzucken.

Minerva lächelte innerlich; das war ihrer eigenen Philosophie während ihrer Schulzeit gar nicht so unähnlich.

„Das finde ich auch!", sagte sie und nickte.

Hermine machte keine Anstalten zu gehen und Minerva war damit einverstanden, sie wusste, dass Albus ihr etwas zum Essen aufheben und es, ohne Frage, später vorbeibringen würde.

„Und, wie finden Sie ihre Klassenkameraden? Haben Sie schon Freunde gefunden?"

Dabei runzelte Hermine die Stirn und nahm eine fast verteidigende Körperhaltung ein.

„Sie, äh, sind in Ordnung, glaub ich. Nein, hab ich nicht, ähm, es ist okay!", gab sie letztendlich zu und Minerva brauchte keine jahrelange Erfahrung, um zu wissen, dass sie log. Sie konnte sie lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

„Nun, geben Sie sie nicht so leicht auf, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie bald jemanden finden werden", versicherte Minerva ihr leichthin.

„So einfach ist das nicht", sagte das Mädchen mürrisch und Minervas Alarmglocken begannen zu läuten.

„Miss Granger?", fragte sie und hob ihre Augenbraue. Hermine zögerte einen kurzen Moment und seufzte dann.

„Vor ein paar Nächten habe ich versucht, jemanden aufzuhalten, noch mehr Punkte von Gryffindor zu verlieren" Hermine machte eine Pause, fest entschlossen, ihrer Lehrerin NICHT zu verraten, dass sie und die anderen aus den Betten geschlichen, im verbotenen Korridor und eigentlich in dem Raum gewesen waren, wo der dreiköpfige Hund sie zu fressen versucht hatte. „Aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern und lehnte sich gegen ihren Tisch. „Ich bin nicht so gut darin Freunde zu finden", flüsterte sie.

Minerva beobachtete ihre Schülerin einen Moment, gefangen zwischen dem Gedanken, ihr einen Rat oder eine Schulter zum Anlehnen anzubieten. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen den beiden bewegte sie sich vorwärts und hob Hermines Kinn an, um sie anzusehen.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley?", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Hermine errötete ein wenig und nickte.

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, Miss Granger. Sie werden ohne Zweifel wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Vor allem Mr. Weasley ist manchmal sehr grob, was wahrscheinlich auf seine leicht herrischen Geschwistern zurückzuführen ist, aber Mr. Potter ist sehr wohl bekannt mit harten Umständen und würde zweifellos ein guter Freund sein, auch wenn er mal seinem Hang nach Unfug nachgibt", gab sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weg, entlockte Minerva dabei ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, Miss Granger?" Hermine nickte. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Sache, die die meisten Freunde am meisten schätzen, Loyalität ist, zueinander halten, egal, was passiert!", sprach sie und erinnerte sich an einige ihrer Fehler, bevor sie das gelernt hatte. Hermine sah aus, als hätte man ihr die Schlüssel zur kompletten Bibliothek überreicht.

„Oh!", machte sie und nahm sich den Rat sofort zu Herzen. Minerva konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln bei der Enthüllung, die sie gerade mit der jungen Hexe geteilt hatte und sie fühlte sich sehr viel besser, sie nun wieder auf den Weg zu schicken.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich auf den Weg und essen etwas, Miss Granger. Wie der Schulleiter mir immer zu sagen pflegt, Mittagessen ist zu wichtig, um es zu versäumen!", sagte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern.

Hermine nickte, machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen und überließ Minerva ihren Gedanken.

Eine kurze Zeit später wurde Minerva von einem kleinen Husten unterbrochen, aber sie musste nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

„Ja, Albus, was kann ich für dich tun?" Er gluckste und ein Teller mit Toast und Räucherfisch erschien vor ihr. Ihr Magen verriet sie und gurgelte fröhlich bei dem Anblick.

„Minerva, Mittagsessen ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit und sollte nicht versäumt werden", begann er, bevor sich Minerva nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und laut loslachte. Er kicherte mit und obwohl er nicht wusste, was so lustig war, war er einfach nur froh, dass seine Freundin glücklich war.

„Entschuldige, Albus, es war etwas, das ich Miss Granger erzählt habe!", erklärte sie, als sie begeistert ihr Mittagessen verschlang.

„Ah, und wie macht sich das Mädchen so?" Er lächelte, als Minerva ihre Finger ableckte, ähnlich, wie sie es in ihrer Animagusform getan hätte. Er genoss das Wissen, dass sie das sonst vor keinem anderen gemacht hätte und hielt das Vertrauen, dass sie teilten, konsequent in Ehren.

„Sie ist unglaublich klug, Albus, aber hat ein paar Schwierigkeiten Freunde zu finden." Sie schaute zu ihrem Kollegen und gutem Freund auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie seine Augen funkeln sah.

„Ich scheine mich noch an eine andere außergewöhnlich kluge Hexe zu erinnern, die am Anfang auch Schwierigkeiten hatte, Freunde zu finden. Eigenartig, nicht?", sagte er mit gespielter Lässigkeit.

„Ja, nun, ich habe ihr mitgeteilt, was ich darüber gelernt habe und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie bald erfolgreich sein wird", sagte sie lächelnd, als Albus ihren Teller verschwinden ließ.

„Was hast du als nächstes, meine Liebe?" Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Drittklässler", antwortete sie und stöhnte dabei ein wenig, „Ich dachte, nach dem letzten Jahr könnten die Zwillinge nicht noch schlimmer werden." Sie stoppte und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe mich geirrt."

Albus gluckste wieder und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter.

„Viel Glück!", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und verließ sie, damit sie ihre nächste Stunde vorbereiten konnte.

„Ah, Minerva! Gut, dass ich dich noch erwische", quiekte Filius Flitwick, als die Verwandlungslehrerin das Lehrerzimmer verließ, während er es gerade betrat. Es war die Nacht des Halloweenfestes und sie wollte dringend noch duschen, nachdem die Weasley-Zwillinge es nicht nur geschafft hatten, ihre Teekannen erfolgreich in Schildkröten zu verwandeln, sondern es auch noch zustande gebracht hatten, dass sie sich wie Teekannen verhielten, etwas dem selbst Minerva nicht auf den Grund kommen konnte.

Der beste Part war allerdings gewesen, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben würde, als sie anfingen zu kochen – ja, kochen - sie ließen nicht nur Dampf ab, sondern eine richtige Dampfexplosion mit Schaum in der Farbe (und dem Geschmack) von Limonen. Das Ergebnis schien bis auf ihre Haut durchzusickern und schadete nun ihrer sehr sensiblen Nase.

Sie trieb diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Zauberkunstprofessor zu.

„Filius, wie geht's dir?" Sie lächelte. Sie mochte diesen Mann, trotz seines Hangs zur übermäßigen Aufregung.

„Sehr gut, danke, Minerva. Ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass Miss Granger heute einen perfekten Schwebezauber ausgeführt hat und ich habe sie mit Hauspunkten belohnt für diese tolle Leistung", sagte er strahlend. „Sie wäre eine großartige Ravenclaw gewesen", neckte er sie. Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon gehabt, als sie vor ein paar Wochen herausgefunden hatten, was für eine intelligente Schülerin sie war.

-0-

„Ach, Filius, du hast mit all den anderen Besten und Klügsten zu tun. Außerdem brauche ich Miss Granger", antwortete sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein kleines Lächeln zu verbergen. Filius zog neugierig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, jemand muss in der Lage sein, Mr. Longbottom aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, zumindest bis er seine Nerven im Griff hat", verkündete sie so stoisch wie möglich.

„Minerva", sagte Filius leicht vorwurfsvoll, lächelte aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Er könnte genauso brillant wie seine Eltern sein, wenn Augusta ihn nur lassen würde", stellte sie leicht ernüchternd fest, als sie an die Eltern des Jungen dachte.

„Eines Tages vielleicht", sagte Filius weise.

Minerva nickte zustimmend und verließ den Raum, der Geruch des kleinen Zwischenfalls von eben stach ihr in der Nase, als sie zu ihren Räumen schritt.

„Minerva?", ertönte plötzlich eine körperlose Stimme, als sie ihr Büro betrat. Sie wirbelte herum und schaute forschend ins Kaminfeuer, nur um den Kopf von Albus Dumbledore zu erblicken, der sie fröhlich anlächelte.

„Ja, Albus?"

„Warum riechst du nach Limonen?", fragte er und zog seine Nase kraus. „Sicherlich wären Zitronen eine bessere Alternative gewesen?", neckte er sie und erwartete bereits ihr Augenrollen.

„Ich werde einfach nur das sagen: Die Weasley-Zwillinge"

Er lachte und nickte: „Schach heute Abend?"

Gedanklich ging sie alles durch, was sie noch zu tun hatte und stellte fest, ja, heute wäre ein guter Abend für ein schönes Schachspiel.

„Du wirst dein Brett mitbringen müssen", sagte sie, als er mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wirst du mir denn jemals vergeben, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe, dein Brett für eine der Aufgaben zu verwandeln, meine Liebe?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen. „Bis heute Abend dann", sagte sie, begierig darauf, rechtzeitig zum Fest fertig zu werden. Es war nicht ihre Art, zu spät zu kommen.

-0-

Harry und Ron hatten sich schon hingesetzt und warteten darauf, dass der Schulleiter das Festessen eröffnete. Harry konnte Rons Magen erwartungsvoll grummeln hören und lachte, als die Spitzen von Rons Ohren rosa anliefen.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry und schaute den Tisch entlang, konnte die Besserwisserin aber nirgendwo entdecken.

„Wen kümmert's?", gab Ron zurück und schaute flehend zum Schulleiter rauf, der ihm zuzwinkerte, als er seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Ich hab sie ins Mädchenklo gehen sehen", sagte Neville hilfreich von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Er biss sich einen Moment auf die Lippen, bevor er sich herüber lehnte und seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern senkte: „Ich denke, sie hat geweint"

Harry und Ron sahen entschieden beschämt aus, als sie das hörten, aber sie beschlossen, sich erst darum zu kümmern, wenn sie gegessen hatten. Sie hatten so oder so schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet.

-0-

Minerva allerdings suchte, vom Lehrertisch aus, selbst nach Hermine und runzelte die Stirn, als sie daran scheiterte.

„Entspann dich, Minerva, sie hat es sich wahrscheinlich mit einem guten Buch in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht", sagte Albus und tätschelte ihr Knie unter dem Tisch, als er sich erhob, um seine übliche Rede zu halten.

Das Fest war gut im Gange, bis plötzlich der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Zeter und Mordio schreiend in die große Halle gerannt kam.

„TROLL! Troll unten im Kerker!", jammerte er, bevor er bewusstlos zwischen den Tischen von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zusammenbrach.

Es gab einen Moment der Stille, in der die Worte wirken konnten und Albus und Minerva waren schon auf den Füßen, als das Chaos unter den Schülern ausbrach. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme wies der Schulleiter die Vertrauensschüler an, die Schüler ihres Hauses in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten, bevor er sich Minerva und Filius im Kerker anschloss, um die Gefahr zu beseitigen. Severus, der wie Albus bemerkte, abwesend war, bewachte den 3. Korridor, so wie er es ihm aufgetragen hatte.

-0-

Als sie die Kerker durchsuchten, wurde den drei Lehrern klar, dass wenn der Troll dort gewesen war, wo Professor Quirrell ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, er es jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr war.

„Wir werden uns aufteilen. Minerva, den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind, Filius, die Rückseite der Halle bitte und ich werde in der Eingangshalle und draußen nachsehen!"

Minerva raste durch die Korridore und betete, dass der Troll nicht zu viel Schaden anrichtete. Obwohl schnell repariert, war ein Troll in der Schule eine besorgniserregende Vorstellung.

Sie begegnete einem ziemlich sauer drein blickenden Severus, als sie um eine Ecke bog; gerade rechtzeitig, um einen gewaltigen Krach von weiter unterhalb des Durchgangs zu hören.

Die beiden tauschten einen schnellen Blick, bevor sie in Richtung der Geräusche rannten, die aus dem Mädchenklo gekommen waren.

Die Tür aufreißend, blieb Minerva fast das Herz stehen, als sie die schmalen Gestalten von Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger sah, die vornüber gebeugt über der bewusstlosen Gestalt des Trolls standen.

„Was, wie, wer…" Minerva richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und holte tief Luft. „Ich verlange sofort eine Erklärung", bellte sie, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper ihre Wörter wesentlich schärfer klingen ließ.

Sie beobachtete, wie die drei Blicke austauschten und versuchten, eine passende Entschuldigung zu finden. Sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie Severus hinter ihrem Rücken grinste und das machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Jetzt bitte, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben!", blaffte sie. Sie sah, wie Harry seinen Mund öffnete, war aber nur geringfügig überrascht, als stattdessen Hermines Stimme sie erreichte.

„Es war meine Schuld, Professor", sagte das Mädchen und sah entschieden verlegen aus, „Ich hab über Trolle in einem Buch aus der Bücherei gelesen und dachte, ich werde selbst mit einem fertig. Harry und Ron sahen mich verschwinden und sind mir gefolgt. Wenn sie nicht dagewesen wären, würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben", erklärte sie und fixierte ein Trümmerstück zu ihren Füßen.

Minerva starrte das junge Mädchen vor sich fest an und wusste nicht, ob sie die Stirn runzeln oder lächeln sollte. Als sie ihr vorher diesen Rat gegeben hatte, so hatte sie gewiss nicht solch ein Ergebnis erwartet.

„Das war sehr dumm von Ihnen, Miss Granger, 5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen ihrer Torheit und ich will Sie in meinem Büro sehen. Gehen Sie bitte und warten dort auf mich", sagte sie und erlaubte dem Mädchen zu verschwinden. Severus grinste wieder höhnisch und Minerva unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, wird das eine Angewohnheit von Ihnen in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten?", fragte sie und war zufrieden, dass die Jungen angemessen verlegen aussahen. „ Jeweils 5 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte sie ironisch. „Für unverschämtes Glück", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Severus knurren hörte. Sie nickte in Richtung Tür und die Jungen verschwanden, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen.

„Severus? Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie damit klar kommen?", erkundigte sie sich und rauschte dann zur Tür hinaus, auf eine Art, die den Zaubertrankmeister stolz gemacht hätte, wenn er letztendlich diese Sorte von Mann gewesen wäre.

Sie lief zurück zu ihrem Büro und fand Hermine auf dem Boden sitzend neben dem Portrait, dass ihre Räume bewachte. Sie sah müde, verängstigt und verlassen aus. Es versetzte Minervas Herz einen kleinen Stich, die junge Hexe so zu sehen und sie lächelte sanft, als sie ihr eine Hand anbot.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie und ich ein weiteres Gespräch führen, Miss Granger", sagte sie, als Hermine ihre Hand nahm.

Minerva konnte fühlen, dass das Mädchen immer noch zitterte und lockerte ihren Griff nicht, als sie sie durch ihr Büro und schließlich in ihre privaten Räume führte.

„Miss Granger?", fragte sie und setzte Hermine auf das Sofa, „Miss Granger, sind Sie in Ordnung?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, kniete sie sich vor der Schülerin hin, die schnell ihr Liebling geworden war, und hielt sanft ihre Hände. „Hermine?"

Die Benutzung ihres Vornamens schien Hermine aus ihrer Benommenheit zu reißen und Minerva sah sich plötzlich mit einer sehr aufgeregten Elfjährigen konfrontiert, die sich an sie klammerte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Für einen Moment lang leicht panisch hielt Minerva sehr still, bevor sie schließlich ihre Fassade aufgab und der Stimme ihres Herzens folgte. Sie begab sich in eine komfortablere Position und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa, als Hermine sie fest umklammerte; ihre Tränen durchnässten den Stoff an Minervas Schulter. Bisher niemals einen aufgeregten Schüler getröstet, bemühte Minerva sich ihr zu helfen, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, was ihre Mutter immer getan hatte, als sie noch ein Kind war.

Hermine vor sich haltend , schlang Minerva ihre Arme um das Mädchen und hielt sie fest; wiegte sie sanft vor und zurück, als sie ihr zuflüsterte, dass alles in Ordnung und sie in Sicherheit sei. Trotz all ihrer Brillanz durften Minerva und die anderen Lehrer nicht vergessen, dass das Mädchen eine Muggelgeborene war; wenn sie doch nur bemerken würden, dass es trotz ihrer Intelligenz Dinge gab, die das kleine Mädchen schocken oder sogar ängstigen konnten. Gedanklich hielt sie fest, Filius und Albus dazu anzuhalten, es Severus nicht zu erzählen. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, ihm noch mehr Munition gegen ihre Gryffindors zu liefern.

Ein kleines Schniefen machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Hermine aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen und nun einfach die Umarmung ihrer Professorin genoss.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger?", murmelte Minerva und kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass es doch nicht so unangenehm, war ihre Schülerin zu halten, wie sie vorher gedacht hatte. Hermine nickte an ihrem Hals, aber weder bewegte sie sich noch ließ sie los. Minerva auf der anderen Seite war nicht mehr so jung wie damals und hatte das Sofa aus dem einfachen Grund verwandelt, da sie sich nun verzweifelt vom harten Fußboden erheben wollte. „Lass uns von diesem Boden aufstehen, sollen wir?", sagte sie freundlich und brachte das Mädchen dazu, sich von ihren Knien zu erheben. Sie lächelte leicht, als Hermine sich wegbewegte, aber ihre Hand ließ sie nicht los.

Sich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnend fand Minerva sich plötzlich erneut in einer Umarmung mit Hermine wieder und kicherte, als ihre Schülerin sich weiter in ihre Arme kuschelte.

„ So, wie geht es dir wirklich?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, wissend, dass Hermine genau wie sie ein bisschen Zeit brauchen würde, um die Situation zu verarbeiten.

„Ich fühle mich furchtbar", kam die leise Antwort. Minerva lächelte zärtlich und lehnte sich näher zum Ohr des Mädchens hin.

„Ich bin nicht überrascht. Wenig erwachsene Hexen oder Zauberer hätten es mit einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufnehmen können und würden noch leben, um darüber zu berichten. Trotz allem Hermine", sagte sie, absichtlich ihren ersten Namen benutzend: „Du warst sehr mutig"

Es gab einen Moment der Stille, bevor Minerva ein weiteres Schluchzen der jungen Hexe vernahm und sie lächelte leicht in ihre Haare.

„Ich war überhaupt nicht mutig. Ich saß heulend im Mädchenklo und sie kamen, um mich zu holen", erklärte sie leise. „ Ich kann nicht, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause!", weinte sie, nicht mehr länger Schreckenstränen, sondern herzerweichende Schluchzer.

„Sshhh, komm schon, Hermine, es wird alles wieder gut, Kind", flüsterte Minerva und wiegte sie erneut, als sie versuchte, Hermine zu beruhigen. „Ich denke, dass Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley mehr als erfreut sein werden, dich ihre Freundin zu nennen, wenn die Dinge morgen wieder ihren normalen Gang nehmen, besonders jetzt, da du bereit bist, zu ihnen zu stehen", sagte Minerva freundlich und strich ihr weiterhin zärtlich über den Rücken, obwohl Hermine ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in ihre Schulter vergrub. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird sich zum Besseren wenden, du wirst schon sehen!"

„Ich hab dich angelogen", gab Hermine leise zu, ohne ihre Lehrerin loszulassen. Minerva kicherte und stoppte ihre Bewegungen.

„Ich weiß, dass du das getan hast, meine Liebe", sagte sie sanft. „Du hast meinen Rat perfekt befolgt und auch wenn ich wenig davon begeistert bin, dass es gegen mich war, so freue ich mich über deine Bemühungen, meine Liebe", fügte sie freundlich hinzu; ließ Hermine wissen, dass sie keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte. „Wenn du dich das nächste Mal auf eine Art geschickte Verdrehung der Wahrheit einlassen solltest, stell sicher, dass sie sich gegen Professor Snape richtet, ja?", flüsterte Minerva und brachte Hermine zum Lachen.

„Ja, Professor", sagte sie, während sie immer noch versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, bestreite ich es und erkläre dich für verrückt!", sagte Minerva mit einem Zwinkern. Hermine lächelte und nickte, während sie ihre Lippen mit einem unsichtbaren Schlüssel verschloss. „Gutes Mädchen"

Minerva schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein Teeservice zusammen mit einem Teller Sandwiches erschien auf dem Tisch neben ihnen. Hermine verließ Minervas Schoß und sah zu, wie die ältere Frau zwei Tassen Tee kochte, ihr den schwächeren davon zusammen mit dem Zucker reichte, bevor sie sich wieder zurücklehnte, ihren eigenen Tee kostete und demonstrativ zu den Sandwiches schaute, bis Hermine begann zu essen. Das Mädchen hatte das Abendessen verpasst und es wäre nicht gut, sie nach dieser ganzen Aufregung hungrig gehen zu lassen.

Sie sah zu, als Hermine langsam bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befanden; ihr Blick glitt hungrig über die Bücherregale. Minerva gluckste, während sie beobachtete, wie das Mädchen all die Bände, die sie sah, gedanklich katalogisierte.

„Vielleicht, wenn du damit einverstanden wärst, könnten wir uns ein paar Abende die Woche nach dem Essen zum Teetrinken treffen und du könntest dir ein oder zwei Bücher zum Lesen ausleihen, während ich meinen Papierkram erledige?", schlug sie vor, bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Minerva McGonagall hatte gerade einen Schüler zum Tee UND einem anschließenden Besuch eingeladen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie auf ihre Teetasse hinunter schaute und sich fragte, ob sie wohl ihre strenge Art verlor.

„Ähm… Sind Sie sicher, Professor?" fragte Hermine; die Grimasse auf dem Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin bemerkend.

Minerva ordnete ihre Gedanken und drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen hin, welches sie vorsichtig beobachtete. Minerva bemerkte, dass sie sich mehr um dieses junge Mädchen sorgte, als womöglich gut für sie war; besonders jetzt, wo sich herausstellte, dass sie sich wohl mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley anfreunden würde. Seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Hermine, du bist hier mehr als willkommen, um mich zu sehen, wenn du möchtest, obwohl ich an einigen Tagen wohl keine gute Gesellschaft bin. Der Schulleiter hat ewig damit zu gebracht, seinen Weg, mich dazu zu bringen, seinen Papierkram zu erledigen, zu perfektionieren"

Hermine kicherte erneut und ein kleiner Funke entfachte in Minervas Brust. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, dass dieses Gefühl ähnlich dem einer Mutter war, die gerade zum ersten Mal ihr Neugeborenes in den Armen hielt. Sobald dieser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrte, war Minerva wie verzaubert von dem jungen Mädchen vor ihr. Sie schwor sich, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, um sie zu beschützen, ohne der Tatsache Beachtung zu schenken, dass sie ihr näher kam, als jemals einem Schüler zuvor.

Die Großvateruhr schlug Punkt 9 am Abend und Minerva war ein wenig geschockt, wie schnell die Zeit verflogen war.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für Sie, wieder in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren", sagte sie nachsichtig, erhob sich vom Sofa und bot ihrer Schülerin eine Hand an und zog sie in einer übertriebenen Bewegung hoch. Hermine lachte wieder und fiel gegen Minerva, die dieses Mal nicht zögerte, ihre Arme um die jüngere Hexe zu schlingen.

„Danke, Professor McGonagall", flüsterte sie und Minerva lächelte und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du bist mehr als willkommen, Kind", sagte sie beruhigend, als dass Floh-Netzwerk aktiviert wurde und der ein wenig mit Ruß bedeckte Schulleiter heraus geschritten kam.

Er erkannte die Situation sofort und seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt, als er die beiden Frauen, die sich gerade voneinander lösten, anstrahlte.

„Minerva. Miss Granger" Er nickte, nahm seine übliche Position in dem Sessel beim Feuer ein, stellte das Schachbrett auf und ignorierte die beiden, als er einen Hauselfen nach einer Tasse heißer Schokolade fragte.

Minerva rollte mit ihren Augen und Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern wegen des Aufwandes, den der Schulleiter betrieb, als Minerva in Richtung Tür nickte.

„Kommen Sie mit, Miss Granger, ich werde Sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten!" Sie stoppte, als sie an der Tür angelangt war, drehte sich um zu Albus und fixierte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Bring diese Figuren nicht gegen mich auf, während ich weg bin. Und ich werde es wissen, Albus Dumbledore", sagte sie martialisch. Albus hielt seine Hände in gespielter Kapitulation hoch, aber beide wussten, dass er es bestimmt versuchen würde, wenn sie nicht da war. Er würde jeden Vorteil nutzen, den er bekommen konnte, während ihre üblichen Figuren gegenwärtig den Stein der Weisen bewachten.

Die zwei Frauen liefen still zurück, beide kamen zu der Vereinbarung, dass sie diese leichte Veränderung ihrer Beziehung nicht der allgemeinen Schulbevölkerung preisgeben würden, und dadurch konnten Schwierigkeiten für Hermine vermieden werden.

Als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten, stoppte Minerva Hermine und brachte sie dazu, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, kommst du zu mir!", sagte sie entschlossen. Hermine nickte, aber Minerva starrte sie weiterhin an, bis sie seufzte.

„Ja, Professor", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches Minerva erwiderte.

„Egal was", sagte sie leise.

Hermine nickte einfach und umarmte ihre Lehrerin noch einmal, bevor sie zum Portrait gingen. Minerva zog sich zurück und Hermine stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Danke, Professor. Ich dachte, ich würde hier ohne meine Mutter nicht überleben, die mich in den Arm nimmt, wenn ich Angst habe, aber ich denke, ich habe jetzt vielleicht dich, so werde ich mich wohl nicht ganz so schlecht fühlen", flüsterte sie. Minerva konnte nichts gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals tun, den sie schluckte.

„Danke, Hermine, ich fühle mich geehrt", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Die Stirn des Mädchens wieder küssend, stupste sie sie vorsichtig in Richtung Portrait, beobachtete, wie sie das Passwort sagte und sich umdrehte, um zu winken, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Minerva gluckste, als sie zurück zu ihren Räumen lief, sich selbst gegen Albus sanftes Gehänsel wappnend, das ohne Zweifel das ganze Spiel über anhalten würde.

-0-

Der Schulleiter war verdächtig ruhig, als sie zurückkehrte und sie wurde misstrauisch, als sie sich ihm gegenüber niederließ, sich zurücklehnte und ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammenfaltete; eine Pose, die er selbst oft einnahm. Trotz der Stille schienen seine Augen Bände zu sprechen und sie brach den Kontakt als Erster ab, sie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist, dass diese Verwandlungslehrer Freundschaften mit ihren Schülern schließen", sprach er mit einem Augenzwinkern und reichte ihr eine Tasse heiße Schokolade. Sie seufzte wertschätzend, als sie den Ingwer schmeckte, den er von den Hauselfen hatte hinzufügen lassen.

„Was auch immer wir mit ihnen wohl machen werden, wundere ich mich?", fragte sie ihn und machte den ersten Zug auf dem Brett. Albus gluckste, während er zählte, und zwischen beiden ging es hin und her, als sie ihren Kakao tranken und gnadenlos spielten, um zu gewinnen.

Albus gewann das Spiel, aber nur um Haaresbreite, und Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist der Grund, warum du wolltest, dass ich mein eigenes Schachbrett dort unten einsetze", stellte sie fest und ihre Augenbraue wanderte ihre Stirn hinauf. „Das ist der einzige Weg, wie du mich besiegen kannst, alter Mann", spottete sie. Albus fasste sich an seine Brust und fiel in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Oh, Minerva, meine Liebe, warum verletzt du mich so?", sagte er, als beide in unbeschwertes Lachen ausbrachen, bevor er aufstand, um zu gehen. Er aktivierte das Floh-Netzwerk und drehte sich wieder zu ihr, um sie anzusehen.

„Tabby, ich würde unsere Freundschaft um nichts in der Welt ändern wollen, aber das, was sich zwischen dir und Miss Granger anbahnt, wird dein Herz nicht weniger erfüllen", sagte er weise. Minerva blinzelte wieder rasch, als er lachte und ihren Arm tätschelte. „Ich hoffe nur sie kann das Loch in deinem Herzen füllen, so wie es nur ein Kind vermag", flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Albus", antwortete sie tonlos und drückte seine Hand, als er ging. Er nickte und verschwand in einem Blitz grüner Flammen; ließ sie zwar allein, aber in keinem Falle einsam zurück.

Minerva McGonagall hatte den besten Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte und es sah so aus, als würde sie auch das Kind bekommen, dass sie schon immer wollte. Zugegeben, sie würde das Kind mit dessen Eltern teilen müssen, aber sie konnte gut damit leben. Sie lachte über sich selbst, schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Torheit und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett.

„Minerva McGonagall, du verlierst deine stoische Art", murmelte sie, als sie sich ins Bett legte. In ein nachsichtiges Lächeln ausbrechend kuschelte sie sich unter die Decken und musste erneut über sich selbst lachen, bemerkend, dass sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen war.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", flüsterte sie, als sie ihre Augen schloss. Das Lächeln, das schon vor einer Weile aufgetaucht war, war wie festgeklebt auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie an all die Dinge dachte, die sie zusammen unternehmen könnten, all die Dinge, die sie mit ihrem eigenen Kindern gemacht hätte, wenn sie welche gehabt hätte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

„Merlin, ich hoffe, sie mag Ingwerkekse."


End file.
